When Dreams Kill
by ArcticHuntress
Summary: A teenager who had gone on vacation with his buddy Zach had rented the cheapest house for himself. it was really big, but kinda spooky looking. he thought it was a normal house, and a normal trip. until he started having nightmares... that quickly turned deadly. Has OC/OC and has some fluff. I don't do lemon. includes Herobrine IRL :D Rated T for violence and some use of cussing.
1. The Start of it All

You thought you were safe? You couldn't be more wrong…

It was a typical day. I had hung out with my friends at the beach, even talked to a few hot girls. Then everything changed… I thought It was over, that this… _thing _had left me alone. I thought everything would be all right... **I couldn't have been more wrong.**

Some Time Earlier

"Cody, pass the ball already!" My best friend Zach called out to me. "Fine, but first…" I started to say. "Aw great, now what?" Zach whined. I just laughed and gave them back the volleyball. I glanced over at my watch and immediately stopped laughing. "Sorry Zach, I gotta go." "Already?" Zach asked. "Dude, its 10:30! My mom is supposed to call and check up on me in, like, 5 minutes!" I Said Franticly. Zach glanced at his own watch, his mouth forming an 'O' "Cody, you are so dead!" Zach started to chuckle. "It's not funny Zach! Bye guys!" I said as I hurriedly ran to my car. On the ride home I didn't notice anything but the clock. _Why did I have to rent a house so far away?! _I Cursed to myself as I hurried inside. Saying I made it in the nick of time is an understatement. I made it just as the phone started to ring. I reached to go pick it up and froze… I wasn't alone… I turned around slowly, but there was nothing there. I picked up the phone. "Honey how are you doing?" my mom immediately asked. "I'm fine mom, you just woke me up. I was sleeping." I lied. "Okay I'm sorry, I let you go back to sleep. Night" My mom apologized. "okay" I said with a fake yawn and hung up. _Phew that was close! _I didn't realize how tired a actually was until my head hit the pillow. I fell asleep immediately. I woke up the sound of a knife scratching wood. _Is this a dream? _Then the knife wielder appeared. I didn't even have time to scream as he chopped of my legs, arms, and went for my head.

***edit* the story gets REALLY long and good at chapter 3 :P (all the chapters are now about 1,000 words each :D)**


	2. A New Face For Horror

**Authors Note! Sorry, this was not supposed to be a book crossover. My brother bumped my mouse as I was trying to select. It is supposed to be about Herobrine (spoilers much?) and sorry for the spoiler but I just wanted to make things straight. And yes, this is from Cody's POV. I won't tell you why Herobrine is in real life though :D (yes I fixed my mistake)**

**Herobrine: did you have to tell them I was in it? I wanted to scare the crap out of them!**

**Me: well, deal! They had a right to know my mistake!**

**Herobrine: I WILL KILL YOU! YOU WILL DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!**

**Me: well you're out of the story.**

**Herobrine: NO! Fine, I won't kill you.**

**Me: Better. Now, back to the story.**

"ARGH" I woke up with a start. _Phew it was just a dream!_ I looked at my arms and legs. They were fine. But as I looked at my legs I noticed the sheets were stained red. I got up and pulled the sheets of. I frowned to myself. They were sticky. And me being curious, I sniffed it. I flung the sheets as far away from myself as I could. They were covered in blood. I tried to calm myself down. _O-okay ill just put it in the wash… maybe I cut myself in my sleep?_ I tried to slow my breathing as I put the sheet in the wash. _Well, I can't sleep now. I might as well get a snack_ I went over to the window and pulled the curtains out, and was practically blinded. It was the middle of the day. _Crap! I overslept! I better get to the beach, Zach is expecting me! _I hurried down to the beach (bloody sheets forgotten), hoping I wasn't late. I got there just as Zach arrived. "Well, ready to play some volleyball this time Cody?" He grinned at me. I smirked. "Fine, if you're ready to lose." "oooooo strong words! Let's see you live up to them!" Zach said laughing. We played the entire day. I had so much fun, and I even beat the college kids who had come to vacation. We had to end the last game early because it had started to rain. On the way home, I had to turn the windshield wipers on high because it was pouring buckets out there. _Aww no volleyball tomorrow I guess._ As I arrived on the front porch I remembered that I had to lock the Car doors and jogged back to the car to lock them. As I was returning to the house I saw a figure in the woods… it had rugged clothes on… and… _oh god… it has no eyes._

**Aaaaand end of chapter! Dun dun dun! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there is many more to come I promise! As you can tell, I do enjoy cliff hangers… :D will Cody get away with his life again? Or… will he die, and Herobrine move on to haunt Cody's friends? Muhahaha stay tuned to find out! Oh, and I will try to be posting this daily or every other day. Once summer starts, I may be slower, but the story will not be forgotten, I will keep updating it.**

**Herobrine: yea, goodbye you little brats! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! PAINFULLY! IN YOUR SLEEP!**

**Me: but... if it's in their sleep… wont it be painless…?**

**Herobrine: YE- N- GAH! ALL OF YOU WILL DIE!**

**Me: but there my fans!**

**Herobrine: FINE! May I at**_** least**_** kill this Cody wimp?**

**Me: Mayyyybeee**

**Herobrine: I hate you.**

**Me: **


	3. To Be Regretted

**Hello guys ;D I just couldn't hold back on detail anymore, so if you don't like gore, this series may not be for you XD I am now going to start POV's I am going to get VERY descriptive… DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN HEROBRINE OR MINECRAFT!**

**Herobrine: FINALY! The next chapter! I can now tear out this wimps guts and make myself a coat!**

**Me: You're going to have to do better than that.**

**Herobrine: You mean… **_**Be the gore?**_

**Me: yes**

**Herobrine: ...**

**Herobrine: seriously can I please kill everyone reading this?**

**Me: FOR THE LAST TIME NO!**

**~v~**

_**~Cody's POV~**_

_oh god…. It has no eyes. _I was frozen in place. Those terrifying, cold, empty sockets full of this

glowing light seemed to hold me in place. All I could do is hope not to die in some painful

horrifying way… I blinked and it was gone. _I've got to go to sleep, I'm hallucinating._ I simply

shook my head and walked inside. I went upstairs to my enormous master bedroom, got some

clean clothes and took a shower. I was just getting in to bed when the phone rang. "hello?" I

said groggily "Cody?" "Mom?" "It seems I've called at another bad time… ill call again in the

morning ok?" "Sure mom" with that, I hung up the phone and practically crawled into bed.

Even though I felt tired it took me hours to fall asleep… those eyes… that horrible feeling of

dread, could I have imagined that? I finally found sleep at about 1:00 in the morning. I woke up

to being chained down on a cold slab, being held in by my waist, head, arms, and ankles.

"Hello? Anyone there?" my voice echoed across the black space in front of me. Suddenly the

man with no eyes appeared. I panicked. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

all I got was that feeling of wanting to curl up and hide in a corner. The Man slowly came

towards me, while I struggled with every fiber of my being to run. To hide. To be anywhere but

here. His eyes glowed brighter, and my wish was granted. I was back home. I was so relieved, I

could cry. Then I heard the blood curdling scream.

_**~Zach's POV~**_

_Dang it! I can't believe Cody beat me AGAIN! _I marveled at the fact that Cody had even beaten

the college kids that had come to play

with us. By the time I got to my car, I had reached the conclusion that Cody was a volleyball

prodigy. On my way home it really started to pour. I frowned to myself. _I thought the rainy_

_season was over. _I just shrugged to myself and turned up the music and windshield wipers.

When I was almost to my rented beach house I heard my favorite song and cranked the

volume. I waited in my driveway rocking out until the song was over. When it finally ended I

grinned and went inside, doors all locked up. I made myself a sandwich and poured some

orange juice. After my snack, I headed up to my room to change and brush my teeth, and

otherwise get ready for bead. I had jumped into bed and was only laying there for a few

minutes then I was out like a light. I was flying. Flying with the birds. Up so high, I should have

run out of oxygen, but I didn't. I laughed with pure delight. Then all I saw was blackness… I

woke up on a stone slab bound by my waist, arms, ankles, and head. I was surrounded in pitch

black… A man appeared in front of me… I wasn't surprised that he was there. I was more

surprised about the disturbing fact… that he had no eyes. A feral scream tore from my lips. A

voice entered my head. _**You weren't supposed to be here but… **__no n-no its fine ill lea- __**but your**_

_**friend wished to be elsewhere… so you will have to do. **_I shivered. _Please don't hurt me! …_

_hello? _All I got was a look from the creepy man. Ike he was trying to best decide how to murder

me… _hello?! Please I'll give you anything! _He just got closer, wielding a wickedly sharp knife. I

watched in horror as he cut me open, blood pouring, and lost consciousness as he dissected me

like the how I dissected my frog in middle school.

_**~Third Person POV~**_

Zach woke up in Cody's house, in his kitchen… his internal organs beside him in a bloody pile.

He had just enough energy to release one last heart stopping blood curdling scream from his

lips before he died.

**And scene! That's the end of this chapter! Sorry its late, but I had a lot going on due to end of school year celebrations. I pulled my first all-nighter! But here's your creepy horror story, hope it scared you senseless. XD on to unnecessary dialogue!**

**Herobrine: are you calling me unnecessary?**

**Me: no I'm calling what you say unnecessary.**

**Herobrine: THAT'S THE SAME THING! I WILL KILL YOU JUST LIKE I KILLED THE BOY!**

**Me: but im the writer… I CONTROLL YOU… I can make you kill yourself…**

**Herobrine: please don't**

**Me: we'll see**

**Herobrine: …**


	4. Revelations

**Alaha my lovely readers! My poll result to see if I should continue the story? PO-SAT-TIVE! M'kay, lets skip to the unnecessary dialogue, then we shall start le story!**

**Herobrine: STOP. CALLING. ME. UNNECESSARY!**

**Me: make me!**

**Herobrine: I WILL!**

**Me: no you won't.**

**Herobrine: why wouldn't I?!**

**Me: because I control you.**

**Herobrine: NO YOU DON'T!**

***Herobrine slaps himself***

**Herobrine: WTF**

**Me: told you so.**

_**~v~**_

_**~Cody's POV (because I kinda killed Zach.)~**_

I froze holding my breath. _What was that? _I waited to hear more and when no more screams

were forthcoming, I shrugged and headed downstairs for a snack. I never got that snack. What I

did get was a sight I will never be able to un see… my best friend was laying on my kitchen floor

cut open with all his organs laying in a heap besides him. I started to hyperventilate and let lose

one scream myself before slipping unconscious.

_**~Random person POV~**_

I jolted awake. Nothing seemed amiss. I couldn't go back to sleep so I shrugged and headed

downstairs for a cup of water. I was just taking my first sip when I heard it. A scream so terrified

it chilled me to my bones. I dropped my glass of water and rushed to my neighbor's house

where the scream came from and stopped cold when I saw one person dead and one who

could either be dead or unconscious. I checked his pulse. I sighed to myself. He was alive. I then

hurriedly dialed 911.

Operator: 911, what is your emergency?

Guy: I went over to my neighbor's house because I heard a scream, and someone is dead and

another kid is unconscious!

Operator: ok sir, where is your location?

Guy: _ (A/N I don't have a real location :P)

Operator: ok sir, help is on the way

Guy: oh god….

_Cody's POV_

I woke up in a white room with nurses and doctors all around me. I immediately panicked.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" I started to hyperventilate again. "he's

going to hurt himself! Someone give him some medicine!" one of the nurses panicked. I didn't

have time to reply because I was injected with some sort of medicine and went out like a light.

**M'kay everyone! That concludes this chapter! I hope you all liked my new chapter for my horror story! One thing before I go, I need OC's! like this:**

**Name:**

**Age (above 16 plz):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality:**

**Hair and eye color:**

**M'kay on to unnecessary dialogue then I'm out!**

**Herobrine: JUST STOP THAT!**

**Me: say the magic word.**

**Herobrine: the magic word…?**

**Me: no its- oh never mind its just a saying…**

**Herobrine: its stupid.**

**Me: your stupid.**

**Herobrine: . . .**


	5. OC's are HERE! :D (READ MEH!)

**Alaha all everyone! I have selected all the OC's! here they are: **

ItsMyIceCream428 made this one  
Name: Jameera (Mira for short)  
Age: 17  
Likes: swimming, Minecraft, sports (especially basketball), helping others  
Dislikes: suspense, being alone, has claustrophobia,  
Personality: Before you get to know her, she's shy and quiet. When you do, however, she's loud and talkative. She's friendly and willing to help anyone who needs it! Also very fidgety/can't stay still for long.  
Appearance: Dark skin (Indian heritage), waist length, wavy brown hair parted to the left and in a side braid over her right shoulder, big brown eyes. Wears a purple hoodie over a white t-shirt as well as black denim shorts and black combats boots. Has 2 piercings in each ear - a pair of black heart earrings and a pair of white studs.

**~v~**

JinxedJaguar made this one  
Name: Jinx  
Age: 17  
Likes: Reading/writing, punk/emo music, PC video games, talking to friends, goofing around, oh and sushi  
Dislikes: annoying and/or arrogant people (pet peeves man), loud noises  
Personality: nice to the point where people think she's too nice, doesn't talk TOO much, goofy/joking, sarcastic  
Hair and Eye Color: Hair is black, eyes are dark brown

**~v~**

JellyBean suggested I use an OC I had submitted to someone else, and I like this OC so I'm gonna use it :D

name: Liz

Age: 16

Appearance: Medium length black hair with emerald green eyes, tan, jean shorts with white tanktop. (sometimes wears a black hoodie)

personality: tomboy, doesn't trust easily, when you do earn her trust she will give her life to protect you. Also sarcastic and can get a bit crazy.

extra: loves the outdoors, is athletic, can climb like a squirrel.

**I might add more later on if you submit an OC I really like :D**

**Now, im going to introduce Cody to the new characters! (just for the lolz)**

**Me: CODY GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE! WE NEED INTROS!**

**Cody *mumbles* ugh, who am I meeting?**

**Me: well aren't you cheery. 3 girls who are gonna be in the story.**

**Cody: are they cute?**

**Me: see for yourself!**

**Jinx: hi! Nice to meet you! Im Jinx!**

**Cody: um, hi Jinx…**

**Liz: Well aren't you friendly.**

**Cody: who are you?!**

**Liz: :P I'm Liz and you cant read otherwise you would have known my name.**

**Cody: yes I can! I'm just being polite!**

**Liz: no you cant. If you could, you would see I'm SARCASTIC**

**Cody: …**

**Jinx: wait were missing someone.**

**Cody & Liz: who?!**

**Jinx: MIRA GET OVER HERE AND SAY HI!**

**Liz: oh yea! Normally she's so talkative, I forgot she was here XD**

**Cody: umm…?**

**Jinx: MIRA!**

**Mira: fine! Hi, I'm Mira…**

**Cody: nice to meet you :D**

**Mira: nice to meet you to? *walks behind Jinx***

**Liz: *death stare at Cody***

**Cody: WHAT DID I DO?!**

**Zach: hey, what did I miss?**

**Me: ZACH GO AWAY YOUR DEAD!**

**Zach: fine D:**

**Liz: oh yea, please give all of us truth and dares, and feel free to ask questions. These guys get boring :P**

**Everyone else: HEY!**

**Liz: Ima sign out before they kill me… BAI!**

**Everyone else: BAI GUYS AND GALS!**


	6. Interrogation

**ALAHA! SAY HELLO! TO YOUR COMPUTER! YOU KNOW YOUR CRAZY ON THE INSIDE! Hahaha, helloooooooooooo everyone! I got a dare, from Guest! It shall be at the end on the chapter! ON TO LE STORY!**

**~v~**

_~Cody's POV~_

I slowly woke up to beeping monitors, with my mom sleeping in the chair next to my bed. I tried to sit up, but got to dizzy to continue and fell back unto the bed. This, of course, woke my mom. "Cody you're ok!" my mom exclaimed jumping up from the chair and hugging me. "mom…" I winced "to tight" "sorry!" "mom, what happened?" she bit her lip and glanced at me worried. "you don't remember?" "no…" I was really confused now. Why wouldn't my mom tell me what happened? And, more importantly, why can't I remember why I'm in the hospital? My mom sighed and began the story. "well, your neighbor-" "Mr. Snivels?" I interrupted her (A/N Snivels lol) she looked at me and continued. "Mr. Snivels heard a scream, and rushed to your house…" I motioned for her to continue. "well, when he got there, you were unconscious, and Zach…" "wait, what? What happened to Zach? Why was he at my house?" she glanced down and after about a minute she whispered "honey, Zach's dead…" "no…" I looked at her horrified… Zach… no.. he couldn't be dead… then suddenly, as If on cue, my memories returned just as my mom whispered the last few words "and.. and he was found with his organs cut out and in a pile next to him." She looked at me terrified. "And the police think you did it…" I stared at her with my mouth open. "How could they think I did that?! HE WAS MY BEST FRIE- NO – A BROTHER TO ME!" I practically shouted the last sentence at her, causing her to cower in the corner of the room. A nurse came rushing in. "what's wrong? I heard shouting. Is everyone ok?" the nurse said quickly. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong." My mom said just as quickly. The nurse looked at me suspiciously and left. Just as she left two men in suits came through the door. "Who are you?" I asked, obviously confused. _Wait, are these the cops? _The one to my right answered my question. "We're with the FBI, and are here to interrogate you." "Ok" I answered nervously. I prepared myself for the worst quiz that I will probably ever take.

_~Cops POV~_

I glanced at my partner. And he nodded to me, so I looked at the boy's mom and asked her to leave. She glanced between her son and us. "Mom, I'll be fine." The boy tried to reassure his mom. The mom finally nodded and walked out of the room. I looked the kid in the eye and began the questioning. "Where happened last night?" "well…" he hesitated, so I narrowed my eyes and he continued. "well, I was coming home during the pouring down rain, and as I went inside my house, I remembered that I had to lock the car." I nodded for him to continue. "and after I locked it, I started towards my house. But before I got there I saw a figure in the woods, but when I blinked, he was gone, so I thought nothing of it." I raised my eyebrow but said nothing as he continued. "then I went inside, and tried to fall asleep, but even though I was tired I fell asleep around 1 AM" I nodded again, that seemed to fit. But then he hesitated, but quickly continued. "I woke up because… because of a nightmare." He seemed to confess. Well, if he was acting, he was good. "and then.." he paused looking absolutely horrified. "then… I heard a scream… I rushed downstairs to find my best f- no… I rushed downstairs to find who was a brother to me laying on my kitchen floor cut open like a dissected frog." As he whispered the last part, a tear fell down his cheek. I looked at my partner. We had a silent agreement. There was no way this kid could have done this. I nodded and told the poor kid quietly "I'm sorry for your loss… we won't bother you anymore… good day." And with that my partner and I exited the building and reported to our boss our findings.

_~Cody's POV~_

As soon as the cop asked the question, I began. "well…" but then I hesitated, realizing how much I didn't want to relive my best friend's death. Then she glared at me so I reluctantly continued. "well, I was coming home during the pouring down rain, and as I went inside my house, I remembered that I had to lock the car." The cop nodded, like it made sense, so I continued. "and after I locked it, I started towards my house. But before I got there I saw a figure in the woods, but when I blinked, he was gone, so I thought nothing of it." The cop looked at me like I was crazy, but I still continued. "then I went inside, and tried to fall asleep, but even though I was tired I fell asleep around 1 AM" the cop nodded again and I felt a weight. Did she think I was guilty already? Then I suddenly hesitated. _I can't tell them the real reason I woke up… I _realizing I must look suspicious, I hurried to finish. "I woke up because…because of a nightmare" I slightly confessed. _Well, that is true… just not the whole truth. _ "and then…" I paused and continued in horror "then… I heard a scream… I rushed downstairs to find my best f- no… I rushed downstairs to find who was a brother to me laying on my kitchen floor cut open like a dissected frog." I said the last part in only a whisper. I barley noticed as the cop apologized for my loss and told me she would not bother me again. I just sat there numb as they left. _Zach… why you? _Then I realized… it was because of me… I had wished to be elsewhere… now Zach was dead. The nurse came in and looked at me with pity, telling me I could go home. As soon as I walked out my mom got up and started to say she was taking me home with her, but I interrupted her. "mom no. Zach would have wanted me to finish my stay… I have to do this for him." She just looked at me, and after some time she nodded slowly. What I couldn't tell her was that I was searching for Zach's killer… the glowing eyed man.

_~Jinx's POV (YAY! New POV!)~_

"Liz, when are you gonna arrive at the beach house we bought with Mira?! we already but your furniture in your room" I said flustered. She was supposed to be here an hour ago! "I'm on my way right now!" Liz said through the phone, clearly annoyed. I sighed "fine, just hurry up, we want to go swimming!" "you can go without me! And it's not my fault my plane was late! What did you expect me to do?! FLY?!" "no need to shout, geez! And OK, we'll meet you at the beach!" "m'kay!" Liz agreed to the beach plan happily. "MIRA GET READY, WERE GOING TO MEET LIZ AT THE BEACH!" _hey, I may not like loud noises, but I can still shout! Funny enough, I'm only ok with shouting if I'm doing it… huh. _Mira emerged in her bathing suit a few minutes later, and with a big smile, we went of to the beach in our rented car. _I still cant believe Liz didn't want us picking her up. I know she likes walking, but really? 3 miles? Eh, whatever._

_~Liz's POV (yay! 2 new people in one chapter! Don't worry! Mira get introduced in the next one!)~_

I was almost to our rented beach house. _Why, just WHY did I choose to walk?! You know what, I had fun and got some exercise. _I had just gotten off the phone with Jinx. We planned to meet up at the beach, but I still had to drop of my suitcase at our house. Good thing the beach is really close to our house. I had gotten a text from Mira saying they had just arrived at the beach and were swimming so I wasn't paying attention when I crossed the street. Big mistake. That means I didn't notice the big black van careening towards me.

_~Cody's POV (liking the long chapter?)~_

I had to walk back to my house because my car was, you guessed it, at my house. I was about to cross the street when I noticed a girl with black hair stunning green eyes, tanktop and jeans not paying attention when she crossed the street. I was smiling at how she was absorbed in her phone, but immediately lost that smile when I saw a huge black van barreling right at her. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I screamed at the girl. She looked up alog with several others but it was to late for her to move. Without thinking, I sprinted to her (only like 5 steps don't worry) and tackled her out of the way. Right after I did, all I felt was pain. And

All

I

Saw

Was

_**Black…**_

**TADA! Your extra long, extra dramatic chapter has arrived! UNTO THE FIRST DARE YOU KNOW YOU WANNA KNOW!**

**Guest: loved it and I dare you to make Herobrine actually kill himself at the end of the story.**

**Me: that would be great but I cant D:**

**Cody: WHAT?! WHY NOT?!**

**Me: well, for one he is immortal**

**Cody: …**

**Me: and two, that is against his character personality D: sorry! Buuuut…**

**Herobrine: NO! IM NOT DOING ANYTHING THEY ASK ME TO!**

**Me: YOU HAVE TO! Anyways, I will make him stab himself :D**

**Herobrine: NO. DON'T. I SWEAR I WILL HURT YOU.**

**Me: :P you cant hurt meh! Lets ask everyone else what they think! CODY, LIZ, JINX, MIRA?!**

**Jinx: STOP YELLING**

**Me: sorry… buuut?**

**Jinx, Mira, Liz & Cody: Do it!**

***herobrine stabs himself 37 times in the chest (lol quoted llamas with hats XD)***

**Cody: YAY!**

**Herobrine: you… will… pa-**

***Herobrine passes out***

**Me: aww but I wanted to make him wear a bikini… *insert evil grin***

**Mira: ew. Please. No…**

**Me: *sigh* fine.**

**Jinx: Liz was right. This makes things so much more fun! SEND MORE PLZ! OH, AND GOOD BAI!**

**Liz, & Cody: BAI EVERYONE!**

**Liz: Mira, say good bye!**

**Mira: do I have to?**

**Me: yes.**

**Mira: BUT YOU DIDNT SAY BAI!**

**Me: fine. BAI EVERYONE!**

**Mira: bai guys and gals!**


	7. Awake

**YAY! New chapter is here! I know you guys just **_**love **_**me for that cliff hanger! ^_^ you probally want me to start the story. I SHALL GRANT YOU LE WISH!**

**~v~**

_~Cody's POV~_

I couldn't move… or breathe…. Or even form a coherent thought. I was nothing. I felt nothing. It was like all the times I was sleeping but had no dreams. It was like I didn't even know I existed.

_~Liz's POV~_

I was sitting in a chair at the hospital, next to the guy who had saved me. I had recently got off the phone with Mira explaining to her what happened. She felt terrible knowing it was her text that distracted me, but I managed to convince her that is was my fault, and my fault alone, for not paying attention. I glanced at the person who saved me. He seemed to be about my age. He had knocked me out of the way of the car. I hadn't even got a scratch. I was perfectly safe. And I felt absolutely terrible. _I should be the one laying there._ I looked down miserably. _Not him. Why was I not paying attention?! Well.. at least only the side of the car got him. He should be okay… right? _I glanced up at the boy again. Still sleeping. Just then a doctor came in. he looked at me and the boy then told me that his x-rays came back. I held my breath. "he is completely fine, only a broken leg. He's very lucky. And so are you. If he hadn't pushed you out of the way, he would be fine. But you would be dead." With that, the doctor left the room, leaving me sitting there stunned. I glanced at my phone. It was another text from Mira. She was asking me if she wanted her and Jinx to come and sit with me. _**Nah. Ill stay here alone. I was told he should be waking up soon, so I should be there with you guys today or tomorrow. **_I looked over the text I was about to send, then sent it. My phone buzzed. _**Ok, see ya then. **_I sighed and glanced at the clock. 5:24. I glanced back at the boy. Just as I did, he groaned and rolled over, but didn't open his eyes. Not knowing what to do, I just awkwardly said " um… sir? Are you awake?" his eyes fluttered open, and relief rushed through me. "thank goodness you're okay! I felt terrible that you got hit and not me…" I trailed off at the end of the sentence. he looked at me then his eyes lit up. "oh yea! You're the girl I pushed out of the way!" he said softly. I gave a shy smile and nodded. I was just relived he was actually alive.

_~Cody's POV~_

Suddenly, I could feel again. _Ow… okay, maybe feeling isn't that good of a thing… _I groaned and tried to roll over. I was about to fall back to sleep, but then I heard a voice. "um... sir? are you awake?" it was obviously a girl. She sounded… uncomfortable? My eyes fluttered open. As soon as I did she looked relieved… and also familiar… "thank goodness you're okay! I felt terrible that you got hit and not me…" she trailed off at the end. Then it hit me. "of yea! You're the girl I pushed out of the way!" my voice sounded soft. She gave me a shy little smile and slowly nodded. "where are we?" I asked, my voice sounding a bit stronger. "were at a hospital, near where I'm staying, due to that fact I was almost home when the… accident happened." She said, hesitating at 'accident'. I gave a small smile and said sarcastically "wow, you make it look like I wet myself!" I looked down in fake horror "it doesn't show does it?!" she laughed a bit and gave me a real smile. I smiled back. _Her smile is nice._ I then hesitated. _wait, what?! I barely know her!_ I realized she was looking at me weird. "erm, are you ok…? You kinda spaced out there…" "yea, I'm fine, just a headache" I said with a smile, hoping she didn't see through my lie. "oh, ok" she said uncertainly. "well.. I gotta go, my friends are waiting for me… but thank you for saving me. I would be dead if it weren't for you" she finished with another small smile. "no problem… but I kinda cant walk… would you mind driving me home? She looked down blushing "um, I walked to my beach house, and I rode in the ambulance with you…" "oh… well, if I'm in a wheel chair, would it be any trouble to push me to my home?" I said the last part with a blush. What was I thinking?! I saw her hesitate and quickly said "never mind, I have one of my friends help me." She looked up "nah, it fine" she started to smile "I actually like walking. And it's the least I can do after you saved my life!" the doctor came in. "good! Your awake! You are allowed to go home. Do you have any relatives with you…? To stay with?" I looked down "um, no it's just me…" "well then I'm afraid you'll have to stay here for some time then. I looked up surprised. _I don't want to stay here! _"umm, if you want you can stay at my beach house with my friends…" the girl suddenly offered. I felt even more surprised. "I would love to! If that's ok…" I said glancing at the doctor. "yes, that would be fine. I shall get you your wheelchair, and some crutches." With that, he left the room.

_~Mira's POV (YAY! Mira is finally here!)~_

I felt horrible. If only I hadn't texted her! Just then, as if on cue, my phone buzzed. Wincing, I looked at the text. It was from Liz. _**Cody is fine (the boy that saved me) and since he doesn't have any relatives to stay with, I volunteered our house for him to stay at for a bit…. Is that ok with you and J? **_"Jinx?" I called over to Jinx (who was in the kitchen) "yea?" "well, apparently the guy who saved Liz is OK and since he has no relatives to stay with because of his injury, Liz volunteered our house for him to stay at for a bit, and she was wondering if it was OK with us?" Jinx's face appeared around the corner. She grinned and said "sure! If he saved Liz, he's welcome here!" she said cheerily, then went back to cooking dinner. I shook my head with a slight smile and texted Liz back. _**I have good news and bad news. **_I texted her with a now wicked grin. _**Oh no.. did J say no?! **_I laughed and responded _**well. SHE SAID YES! Hahahahaha XD but the bad news is we only have 3 beds :P **_I laughed some more at her response _**MIRA YOU ARE EVIL! XD but that was still funny. He can have my bed :P **_I grinned. I couldn't wait until Liz got here. This is gonna be a wicked fun vacation! I also cant wait to meet Cody. I needed to apologize for distracting Liz... and him getting hurt… just then the bell rang. "I'll get it!" Jinx called out and ran to the door, and I jumped up too, to meet them sat the door. The bell rang again, and this time I called out laughing "Liz were coming!"

**AAAAND INTERMISSION! ^_^ you know you love me 3 ON TO LE DARES AND DIALOGUE!**

**Me: well, we did get a dare, that I might do, but all I can sa-**

**Cody: all she can say is that it WONT happen.**

**Liz & Mira: what dare?**

**Cody: nothing!**

**Jinx: tell them.**

**Cody: NO PLZ!**

**Me: GUYS CALM DOWN! IT MIGHT NOT EVEN HAPPEN!**

**Herobrine *cough* *cough***

**Me: oh yea, and Herobrine is ok.**

**Herobrine: YEA AFTER YOU MADE ME STAB MYSELF! Anyway, I like the part of the dare where th-**

**Cody: DON'T. DO. IT.**

**Me: CALM. YOUR. BUTS.**

**Jinx: SHUSH UP!**

**Everyone else: NO**

**Jinx: THAT'S IT**

**Me: Jinx… no… don't do it!**

**Jinx: *breaks fourth wall***

**Jinx: HI ItsMyIceCream428!**

**ItsMyIceCream428: Hi Jinx! You should tell them that the dare is about C-**

**Me: NO! JINX GET BACK HERE *drags Jinx back to the story, mends the fourth wall and chains Jinx up in the bedrock room of absolute nothingness***

**Jinx: WORTH IT**

**Me: I'm going to say good bye before anyone else does something I'll have to fix *sigh***

**Liz: well I-**

**Me: BAI EVERYONE**


	8. STUPID COMPUTER! (AN)

**Alaha earthlings! I say hello! Yeah, so I had finished 3 SUPER LONG chapters (it took me a good 8 hours) just for you guys then… MY FREAKING COMPUTER RESTARTED D""": so I will have to rewrite all 3 chapters, so unfortunately they won't be up tonight D: but I will work hard and get them up for you tomorrow!**

**Liz: but… I liked that one chapter**

**Mira: yea, so did I D:**

**Cody: STUPID COMPUTER D:**

**Jinx: dang, Mira, Cody, Liz I am so sorry for you guys… but I'm fine with it ^_^**

**Herobrine: I'm great with the restart… maybe this time around I can kill you brats.**

**Me: Stop bickering, I've got 3 chapters to write!**

**Everyone else: sorry…**

**Liz: actually I'm not sorry.**

**Me: Liz… no… NOT YOU TO! PLZ NO, THAT'S JUST ANOTHER PRBLEM I HAVE TO FIX!**

**Liz: TO BAD IM BORED**

***Liz breaks fourth wall***

**Liz: Hello everyone!**

**Fans: Hi!**

**JinxedJaguar: Hey Liz! Did you happen to ki-**

**Liz: I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU TALKING ABOUT!**

***Liz Jumps through the fourth wall and mends it herself***

**Me: HAHAHA! I think that was punishment enough XD**

**Liz: I freaking hate you Katie -_-**

**Me: love you to! Well, bai everyone!**

**Everyone else: bai!**


	9. Meeting Cody

**Alaha boys and girls! I have completed the first chapter that will be out today, at least one more should be out today to :D but, I'm guessing you don't want to hear me ramble XD so… ON TO LE GREETING OF CODY!**

_~Mira's POV~_

"Liz were coming!" I said laughing. I got there just as Jinx opened the door. The moment after I appeared Liz decided to shout with a fake horrified look "OH NO THE ALIEN RACE CALLED MIRA HAS FOUND US! CHARGE!" she then wheeled Cody (who I am assuming is the boy) in between Jinx and I and straight into the living room. Just after she got there we all burst out laughing, except for Jinx. Liz stopped laughing. "sorry for shouting Jinx! But you have to admit. That was funny." Jinx rolled her eyes and gave her a huge smile. "So… I'm assuming you're the famous Jinx?" Liz looked back at Cody and laughed. "sorry. Jinx, and Mira" she said pointing at each of us in turn. "great to meet you!" Cody said with a grin.

_~Cody's POV~_

"great to meet you!" I said with a crocodile grin. Liz laughed, and we all looked at her. "what?" we all said at the same time "I smell burning" Liz said laughing. Jinx's eyes widened. "DANGIT!" she rushed into the kitchen, only to find whatever she was cooking, burnt. Mira burst out laughing. "Jinx, you've burnt another one!" Jinx pouted "not my fault this time! I had to get the door for Liz and Cody" Liz pretended to look hurt. "who me?" Jinx smiled a bit and proclaimed "Yes you!" "couldn't be!" I chimed in. Mira looked confused. "then who?!" she asked. We all just started laughing and Mira looked at us weird. "wait… what… I just wanted to know…" Liz rolled her eyes and said "don't worry about it" "oh… ok…" Mira said awkwardly. "so… is that dinner or…" I asked, breaking the awkward silence. In response, Liz grabbed her phone. "yes, hello drake" I looked at her confused. "yea, another one." "5 minutes? Yea, that fine. See ya then!" she then hung up. Wow, this must happen a lot. She looked back at me "my friend drake. We order from dominos so much, were considered regulars." "ohhh, that explains a lot" I said laughing yet again. We all chatted, laughing at a lot of the puns and jokes, until the pizza arrived. Liz opened the door.

_~Liz's POV (I'm sorry for all the POV changes)~_

I laughed at the joke Cody just made. _Wow, I'm really surprised that Mira's not acting shy. She being herself around a new person! But then again, she probably considers him family due to the fact he saved me… _Just then, the doorbell rang, interrupting me from my thoughts. I jumped up and answered the door. "hey Liz! Here's your 2 large cheese pizza's, with extra cheese and sauce!""thanks Drake! Bai!" with that, Drake was back in his delivery car, and I was shutting the door. "did you get the pizza?" I heard Cody ask. "yup!" I said walking through the door. I spread a blanket on our huge couch. **(A/N the couch is made for 4 people. Convenient, huh?) **After I did, we all sat down with our plate of pizza and we decided we should watch a movie. "well, what should we watch?" Mira asked. "how about we introduce Cody to supernatural?" I suggested. Mira and Jinx gasped, Jinx looked at Cody weirdly "you've never seen supernatural?!" she exclaimed Cody shook his head slowly. "well, that's about to change!" Mira piped up. I put in the first CD and when by the time we got to the 3rd episode, I had fallen asleep.

_~Cody's POV~_

We had reached episode 3, and I have to admit. I was hooked. Just as we started the episode, Liz fell asleep. On my shoulder. _She looks so peaceful. _I thought glancing down. Mira and Jinx didn't seem to notice, so I pretended I didn't either. But I could help glancing down every once in a while and smiling to myself. By the 5th episode, Mira had also fallen asleep, but on Jinx not me. I was watching the 10th episode of season 1 when I noticed I was the only one awake. I shrugged at continued watching. I started to drift off at around the middle of episode 11. I woke up in an empty space. I looked down at my body only to see it wasn't there. I yelped, and it echoed. _Am I… invisible? _Just then I realized I wasn't alone. Liz was chained to the same slab I was before I saw Zach dead. I rushed over to her, but when I tried to touch her, my hand went straight through her body. After about a minute, she groaned and woke up. She looked around confused. "hello…. Is anyone there?" _"oh, no one special." _Said a voice I instantly recognized. "_just little old me" _he appeared with a smile, and Liz gasped. "h-herob-" "_oh! Someone who recognizes me!" _he said snarling "but… but how are you in real life?! You're just a glitch in the game!" "_don't you remember that thunderstorm, about a week back? Well, a lightning bolt struck some guys house, while he was playing minecraft, and I was RELEASED!" _he finished, summoning lighting. I then put the pieces together. There was a huge storm about a week ago… and lightning had struck _**my **_house while I was playing minecraft… I stared at the man now horrified. I now knew who I was looking at. **I was looking at herobrine himself. **And it was my fault he is in real life… Liz looked at him horrified. Herobrine took out an elegant looking knife. _"now… let's start with that lovely hair of yours…" _just as he said that, I actually woke up, with Liz trembling in her sleep besides me. I immediately shook her and when she didn't wake up, I was scared she would die… like… like Zach. And it was all my fault. "come one Liz… wake up…!" I continued to shake her, watching in horror as her breathing started to slow even more. "Liz, please wake up!" I pleaded shaking her. I looked around for Mira and jinx, but they weren't there. They had probably gone to bed. I looked back at Liz and Shook her as hard as I dared. "Liz, please wake up! It's all my fault, wake up!"

**Oops, did I end it there? Aw well, I guess you have a cliffe! ^_^**

**Liz: wait, are you really gonna KILL me?!**

**Me: you'll see :P**

**Herobrine: aww c'mon! LET HER DIE!"**

**Mira Jinx and Cody: NO, DON'T KILL HER!**

**Me: SHUSH UP GUYS, YOU'LL SEE! Now, on to le dare!**

**Mira: we don't have a dare though D:**

**Cody: wait that's right we don't D:**

**Jinx: what do we have to do to get dares?!**

**Liz: I don't know!**

**Jinx: JUST PLZ SEND DARES! Oh, and good bai!**

**Everyone else: bai!**


	10. Telling of the Past

**I wonder what you would do to me if I told you this was just an authors note and the story is canceled… GOOD THING IT'S NOT CANCELED! :D anyways, BACK TO LE CLIFFE!**

_~Liz's POV~_

"no… please, don't touch me!" I screamed at the white eyed man. "_fine. I won't touch you. My knife on the other hand…" _he said tracing my lips with the blade. "please… don't hurt me…" I whispered, trembling. Seeing the look in his eyes I suddenly stared him in the eye and told him forcefully "don't you dare even go near my friends. I would rather die then them ever even seeing you." He then smirked. "_oh my. Looks like we have someone who would rather die them let her friends and family be hurt. Tsk tsk." _I slowly nodded, glaring at him. Just then I faintly heard Cody's voice. "Liz please wake up! It's all my fault!" "Cody?" "_well, it seems nothing could hurt you more than seeing your friends hurt… SO THAT'S WHAT IM GOING TO DO!" _my eyes widened and tears started to roll down my face. "NO! DON'T HURT THEM!" he chuckled evilly. "_oops… it's too late for that…" _with that I woke up, gasping for breath, with a shocked Cody besides. "Liz! Your OK he didn't get you!" momentarily forgetting my friends were in danger, I asked him "what do you mean, didn't get you?" _how does he know what I'm talking about… unless… _

_~Cody's POV~_

I hung my head. _I have to tell her. _Slowly, I began my story. By the end of it she was staring at me, but she hid her emotions so well, that I had no idea what she was thinking. "I'm sorry." She told me softly. She suddenly bolted upright. "JINX! MIRA?!" she called heading to the bedrooms. She went into Mira's room, where she was still sleeping. She quickly woke her up. "huh… Liz..? Cody..? what's going on?" Liz looked relieved. "ill explain later, but we have to check on Jinx." With that Liz was up and opened a door to what I'm assuming is Jinx's room. Her bed was empty. It looked like no one had ever slept in it. Liz started to panic. She picked up her phone and dialed Jinx. She looked at me, crying silently. "it went straight to voicemail" she said. She sat on the edge of the bed, crying into her hands. "ok, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Mira shouted. I explained to her my story, and ten what happened to Liz. Mira just went to Liz and tried to comfort her. "Liz… its fine… it's not your fault.." Liz looked at Mira "yes it is. I should be dead. I SHOULD BE DEAD TWO TIME OVER! If I had just gotten hit by that car, Cody would be fine, Jinx would be here, and you wouldn't be in danger! I SHOULD BE DEAD MIRA! DEAD!" Liz shouted into her hands. I was shocked. How could she blame this all on herself? Why would she do that? "Liz. If you were dead, Jinx and I would both be blaming ourselves for not picking you up. If anything, it's my fault for not picking you up. If I did, none of this would have happened." Liz looked up even more sad. "I made the decision to walk… everything I seem to do makes people get hurt." "Liz it's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault but Herobrine's. Did you kill Jinx? No. Did Mira kill Jinx? No. did I kill Jinx? No. Herobrine murdered our friends. Not us." I said to Liz. She looked up at me. She gave me a sad smile. "thank you Cody. Your right." Mira looked at me gratefully. "I'll make breakfast." I said suddenly, going to the kitchen. "I'll help!" Mira said, joining me, leaving Liz alone to think. When we got there Mira started a story. A story of how Jinx Liz and herself became friends.

_~Mira's POV~_

I started telling Cody the story of how we became friends. "It all started in middle school…" I started

_*flashback (still Mira's POV)*_

_Jinx and I were walking down the hallway, talking and laughing, as usual. We had arrived at lunch, and we sat at the same table we always sat at, with another girl whose name we didn't know. That would change that day. She was reading, as always, and Jinx, being the friendly girl she is, decided to say hi today. "hi, im Jinx. We always sit at the same table with you but we never got to know your name. This is Mira." She said gesturing to me. I waved shyly. The girl looked up, shocked. "umm… you talking to me?" she asked. "yup!" Jinx said grinning cheerfully. The Girl grinned and said "I'm Liz. I'm actually 11, since I skipped 2__nd__ grade." "really? Cool! Must be because you read so much." Jinx said. "yea, these? Well, you can call these my bricks. That's what everyone calls them, because there so thick." Liz said laughing. That was the first time I heard her laugh. By the time school ended, we were inseparable. But we had never gone to her house. We were just relaxing at Jinx's family condo (Jinx is rich but not arrogant.) when Liz said "I think I'm ready to tell you." she was so quiet, Jinx and I barely heard her. "tell us what?" I said curious. "my past." I stayed silent. Not once had she ever mentioned her past. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. She just started her story. __**"The first friends I ever truly made were Abbie and Kate. They were great friends. But then I changed schools, and I never got to see them anymore… then in the 2**__**nd**__** grade I made my first friend in years. Someone named Jenna. We met my I forget if it was her or me, but a foot was stepped on. We became the best of friends… but in the 3**__**rd**__** grade she started to drift away… and by the 4**__**th**__** grade she was ignoring me. She pretended I didn't exist. I had lost the first friend I had made in years. I was heartbroken. I cried for years. I still sometimes cry at night, even to this day, at losing one of the few true friends I ever had, and worst of all I didn't know why. What really broke my heart, is that every time I came over, I would ask if we could have a sleepover, but she wasn't allowed. But she did promise, every time, that I would be the first person she had a sleepover with when she was allowed. Then finally, she was allowed! She could have her first sleepover as a sleepover party! But guess what? I wasn't invited. The day I found out that she had lied to me, I wasnt even certain if our friendship was real or not, I almost killed myself that day. I was never wanted, all my friends ended up leaving me, so why should I live a life with no purpose? But then I made another friend along the way. Ava. But then she became popular so we didn't talk much in school. Then I met Caitlin in middle school. We were like sisters. Two peas in a pod. We shared secrets, but by the end of the year I lost the one of the few people who truly understood me for who I was. She had to move to Virginia. But the next year of middle school, I made another friend. Gloria. She is, to this day, one of the best friends I have ever had, and will ever have. We text each other and are great friends. Along with with meeting Gloria that year, Kate and I had started to hang out again. I was delighted! **__But then I moved to this school and yet again had no friends… until I met you guys." By the time Liz finished, all three of us were crying silently." _"and we are still friends, to this day." I finished telling Cody. He stood there with his mouth open. "no wonder she…" "yea.." I said sadly. We couldn't talk anymore, because just then Liz screamed a scream so heartbroken, I was afraid she would harm herself. We rushed to Jinx's room to find-

**Oops, is that another cliffe? Aw well. But this is what I wanted to say. You see that text in bold? That part of Liz's story that is in bold? The parts I bolded, are true. That happened to me, and Jenna if you are reading this, I want to tell you something. You broke my heart in two. You were the only friend I had made in years, and then, out of the blue, YOU PRETENDED I DIDN'T EXIST! YOU ACTED LIKE I WAS JUST SOME BAD DREAM! I am now in 8****th**** grade, and even though this happened in 2****nd**** grade, I still cry sometimes, at losing what used to be a great friendship! I ALLMOST KILLED MYSELF BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID! To make it worse, one day I asked you if we were still friends. You fake smiled and said "of course, why?" WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL THE TRUTH! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?! YOU WOULD HAVE MADE IT SO MUCH EASIER ON ME IF YOU HAD TOLD ME THE TRUTH!**

**With that, goodbye for this chapter. I'm not in the mood for funny dialogue.**

**Jinx: even though you feel blue, the readers deserve to be entertained :D that's what they are reading for!**

**Me: not today. Just… not today…**


	11. Jinx

**ALAHA EVERYONE! I'm SO SORRY for not updating! I have had serious family issues, my mom and dad are going through a divorce, my laptop got stolen and because it was stolen I lost 5 chapters, but, never fear, I AM BACK! So, now I shall update the story! (Totally not sorry 'bout that cliffie though ^-^)**

*Mira's POV*

Cody and I looked at each other, then rushed to Jinx's room to find Liz sitting there horrified staring at… _oh my god... no… Jinx... no… _Jinx was hanging from a rope nailed to the ceiling. Her eyes were wide open, glossy and lifeless. Blood trickled from her mouth and dripped down to the floor. Liz sobbed. "it should have been me it should have been me it should have been me it should have been me…" she kept murmuring the same lines over and over again. "Liz, its ok, its not you fault… you couldn't have stopped this." I whispered to her, sliding down the wall next to her and giving her a one-armed hug. She turned and sobbed into my shoulder. Cody stood there looking lost and shell-hocked. Suddenly, he sat on the other side of Liz, matching my position and also giving her a one-armed hug. Cody and I kept trying to assure Liz that is wasn't her fault. After Liz had finally calmed down after about an hour, I got up slowly and dialed 911.

*Jinx's POV (you know… before I killed her…)*

I was sitting in a beautiful garden, surrounded by amazing wild life. All sorts of critters were running around me. I smiled and laughed at a cute little fox that was chasing a butterfly. A waterfall gushed besides me, spraying me with its cold and refreshing mist. _I like this dream_ I smiled to myself. That's right. I knew it was a dream. I love lucid dreaming, and have mastered it over the years. I laughing again as the little fox tried to catch the butterfly one last time and landed in the water, coming out soaking wet. But before I could so much as blink, I was chained to a slab in a cold, dark room. I shivered. "wha- what?!" I tried to change my dream, like I could usually do when I was lucid dreaming. I started to panic. _Why can't I change it?! Why can't I change it?!_ Then someone appeared before me. I gasped. "_oh! Another one knows my identity!" _he chuckled to himself coldly. "but… but… how?!" I stuttered out. He just laughed again and looked at me. "_I was going to kill darling Liz. But then I realized nothing would hurt her more than killing her friends! You should have seen her. She cried and begged me to kill her instead" _he laughed and grinned wickedly. My stomach turned icy cold. I knew he was telling the truth. Liz would have done anything to protect her friends, even if it meant sacrificing herself. "_now how to kill this one…" _Herobrine mused, looking at me like a pig before slaughter, which - I guess - I was. I tried to talk, but I remained frozen, gaping like a fish out of water, petrified with fear. Suddenly he laughed. "_I know! A slow and painful death! Not only will that hurt you, but it will also hurt our darling Liz!" _he exclaimed, laughing manically. Then, I was back in my room. With a rope around my neck. I was lifted off the ground, the rope tightening ever so slowly. I was still aware that this was a dream… but I couldn't do anything about it. I tried to scream, but I couldn't breathe. My vision started to cloud over, and I started seeing spots. As I let out one last breath, the last thing I heard was the cold laughter of Herobrine.

*Liz's POV (MAGICAL FAIRY TIME SKIP)*

I walked slowly into the interrogation room. I had been waiting a half an hour to come in. Cody was finished being interrogated and Mira had just come out, looking thoroughly depressed. I sat down, opposite of the police officer. "what happened tonight." He asked me. I started just as slowly as I walked in. "we were watching supernatural. I fell asleep first, around the third episode. When I woke up, it was just me and Cody on the couch, we had both gotten up because we heard a thump." He nodded. I knew what to say because Mira, Cody and I had rehearsed what we were going to say. "so I first checked on Mira. I woke her up, and we both went to check on Jinx." I paused, tears running uncontrollably down my face. "she was… she was hanging lifeless from the ceiling…" I choked out, letting out one last sob. He looked at me. "I'm sorry you had to witness that. You can stay at a hotel room that we will pay for tonight, because your house will be needed to further investigate." I nodded, unable to talk, and he handed me some tissues. I dried my eyes and walked out of the room, to find a relieved Cody and Mira waiting for me. _Why Jinx… why did it have to be you… _We left the building together, and got in the cop car. On the ride to the hotel, we sat in silence, each remembering Jinx and how she used to be so full of life, and always kind to everyone. I looked down, one last tear running down my check. _Goodbye Jinx… we will all miss you… _by the time we got to the hotel, I was feeling better. We went into the room they had rented for us at the hotel. It had a reasonably sized kitchen, 2 small bedrooms, and a big sitting area. "Me and Liz will share." Mira spoke up. Cody and I nodded. "I'm going to bed" Mira concluded. I wondered over to the couch in the sitting area and turned on the T.V Cody came over and sat next to me.

*Cody's POV*

Mira mumbled something about sharing with Liz and went up to bed. Liz then stumbled over to the couch and sat down, turning on the T.V. Not knowing what else to do, I sat down besides her. After a couple minutes of watching 'Mythbusters' I hesitated, but quickly put my arm around her shoulder. She stiffened, then relaxed into my side. then, before I lost my courage, I leaned in to kiss her.

**Yup! That's right! I'm evil! (sorry for the short chappie, but I have limited time) But you still love me, don't you? ^-^ *knife nips my ear and disappears* WOAH OKAY MAYBE NOT! WAIT! IF YOU KILL ME I CANT CONTINUE THE STORY!**

**Cody: NO PLEASE CONTINUE I REALLY WANT TO KIS-… BUT…**

**Mira: WTF YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND**

**Liz: WTH WHY DID YOU KILL JINX? KILL ME!**

**Me: muahahahaha you guys will get over it… eventually. Or, if you don't, I can kill you off! :D**

**Mira, Liz and Cody: …**

**Me: well bai everyone! E-hugs and cookies for all who were patient!**

**Mira, Liz and Cody: BAI GUYS AND GALS**


	12. Liz?

**ALAHA GUYS AND GALS! Here is your new chappie! Will Cody get to kiss Liz? Muahahaha I regret nothing! ON TO LE STORY! (oh btw I got dares :D they are at the end :D)**

*Liz's POV*

After I stumbled over to the couch, Cody came over and sat down next to me. We were watching Mythbusters for only a couple minutes, and then he put his arm around me. _I've only known him for about a day! But… do I like him?! _I stiffened before relaxing. _An arm can't hurt… right? I'm probably over-reacting. _Before I could have more time to think about my feelings, and what him putting his arm around me meant, he leaned in to kiss me. _HE LEANED IN TO KISS ME! _I stopped him before he could actually kiss me. When he pulled away, he looked like he was trying to conceal how hurt and ashamed felt. It wasn't working. "I'm so sorry Liz I-" he started to say "no its fine… its just that I barely know you… and I've never kissed anyone before…" I tried to explain. _why does this have to be so difficult?_ _I don't want to hurt his feelings. Maybe if I got to know him more…_ "maybe if I got to know you a little better…?" I said, giving voice to my thoughts. He looked up hopefully. "okay!" he agreed happily. "what's your favorite color?" he asked, smiling. "well, my favorite colors are white, black, and deep purple." I said, also smiling, tiredness forgotten. "my favorite color is…" he stopped to think. "hmmm. Wait. Blue. Definitely blue." He said laughing, making up his mind. We continued like this for hours, asking each other questions, giving each other answers. Finally, I yawned. I glanced over at the clock in the kitchen. "holy chiz bricks, its 4:30 in the morning!" I exclaimed, yawning. He laughed. "what was that?" he said between laughs. "eh, I like shouting random phrases." I said grinning at his reaction. I yawned again. "I'm gonna get a little rest." I told Cody. He nodded, and I headed for the bedroom I would share with Mira. I collapsed on the floor, because I knew Mira kicked in her sleep so I would probably end up being pushed off the bed by her anyway. My last thought before I went to bed was what Jinx might have been like if she had gotten to grow up.

*Mira's POV*

I went to mine and Liz's room and collapsed in the bed. I thought of Jinx. _Jinx, why did it have to be you? You and Liz were the only family I had, really… without either one of you, I feel dead._ I sat there, tears streaming uncontrollably down my face. After several minutes of depressing thoughts, I feel asleep. A few hours later (I assume) I woke up to a thump, and glanced over at the floor next to the bed, where Liz lie sleeping. I smiled a bit. _Did I kick her off again? Oops…_ I thought to myself laughing to myself a bit. Then I frowned and looked at Liz again. She wasn't breathing. I screamed and knelt next to her. Cody came in, kicking the door open he knelt on her other side, looking panic striken. I screamed again, yelling "LET ME TAKE HER PLACE! LET ME DIE, NOT HER! PLEASE, I BEG YOU, PLEASE!" the last thing I heard was the cold, heartless voice of Herobrine say "_oh, I do like begging." _Then I blacked out.

*Cody's POV*

I glanced over at Liz. Even though she was tired and had obviously been through a lot, she still looked beautiful. I leaned in to kiss her before I lost my courage. Just before I did, Liz stopped me. I leaned back, trying to hide my hurt and embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Liz I-" I said meaning to explain, but Liz interrupted. "no its fine… its just that I barely know you… and I've never kissed anyone before…" Liz said, blushing and looking down. After a (not at all) awkward pause she said "maybe if I got to know you better…?" I immediately perked up and agreed happily. For hours we exchanged questions and answers, until Liz yawned. "holy chiz bricks, its 4:30 in the morning!" she exclaimed yawning. I burst out laughing. "what was that?!" I asked in between laughs. I didn't hear her answer, but that was ok. Liz yawned again. "I'm gonna get a little rest." She said, and walked off to her shared room. I don't know if she saw me nod or not. Eh, whatever. I went to my room as well. My only thoughts before I fell asleep were of Liz. I was walking in a meadow with Liz. We were laughing and talking, surrounded by brightly colored flowers. They were all the colors imaginable. Pastel, neon, even plaid. Liz and I stopped at a little clear patch with a picnic blanket and picnic basket. We had lunch. Then I leaned in to kiss Liz. She disappeared. "Liz? LIZ?" I yelled, looking around for her. All I heard was cold laughter that certainly wasn't Liz. Then Herobrine appeared. I yelped and jumped up. "_well, well, well. Dreaming of kissing our darling little Liz now, are we?" _Herobrine asked, laughing coldly yet again. I shuddered and said "you leave her alone." He chuckled even more. "_my, my. It might be to late for that." _He disappeared, and I bolted upright in my bed, gasping for breath. Then I heard a scream. _Liz._ Liz was the only thing on my mind as I rushed into her room, kicking open the door. Liz was on the floor, Mira was kneeling next to her. And Liz… Liz wasn't breathing. I rushed over to her side. _Not Liz. Anyone but Liz. Wait no… I don't mean that… do I? oh please, Liz just wake up. Don't die on me… not now. _I looked down at her still form, panicking. Just then Mira screamed again. "LET ME TAKE HER PLACE! LET ME DIE, NOT HER! PLEASE, I BEG YOU, PLEASE!" Mira yelled hoarsely. "_oh, I do like begging." _Was all I heard before I blacked out.

**LUV MEH! Oh, how I love cliffies… to bad for you… well I got darez!**

**DARE ONE!**

**JinxedJaguar: everyone say one thing they hate about everyone else!**

**Me: I refuse to participate. Now you may bicker amongst yourselves. Also, just say one thing you hate about bone person. I don't want this to take forever. (yawns) I want to go to bed.**

**Herobrine: I refuse as well. I find this boring…**

**Me: Fine, but I will make you do the next one!**

**Jinx: well… Zach, you are a player *rolls eyes* and way to arrogant.**

**Zach: hey! Well Jinx is way to peppy!**

**Jinx: hey!**

**Cody: ok! My turn! Umm. Mira, you… don't pay attention?**

**Mira: eh, true. Liz… you are way to over protective.**

**Liz: hey! That's not a bad thing! And I'll do Cody I guess. Cody, you rush things. *blushes***

**Cody: *Blushes***

**Jinx: is there something I don't know?**

**Me: maybe. Now on to le next dare!**

**DARE TWO!**

**Guest: make Liz kill jinx.**

**Me: eh, I'd rather not.**

**Jinx and Liz: thank god!**

**DARE THREE!**

**Me: well, Guest had a dare for the actual story plotline, but I think that I will stick to the original plotline. Thanks anyway!**

**DARE FOUR!**

**AngelofDarkness455: I dare Zach to ask Herobrine to be friends.**

**Zach: WHAT?! NO!**

**Me: do it or I'll kill you off. Using Herobrine.**

**Herobrine: *walks over***

**Zach: Herobrine… do you… want to be.. friends?**

**Herobrine: excuse you?**

**Zach: *gulps***

**Herobrine: no way you cowardly idiot. *walks away***

**Zach: phew! WAIT, HEY!**

**Me: hahaha well that's it for now! Plz send more! BAI GUYS AND GALS!**

**Everyone else: BAI GUYS AND GALS!**


	13. Where Do We Go?

**OMGOMGOMGOMGWOOOOOOWOOOOOOMGOMGOMGOMG**

**Guys, guess what?! This is the final chapter (maybe) and the reason I took so long is because I insisted upon editing it to perfection just for you guys and gals! I cant believe I made it this far! O.o BUT HITHER WE ARE! Yeaaaaaa, you **_**probably **_**want me to begin… THOU'S WISH IS MY COMMAND! ONWARD TO VICTORY!**

***Liz's POV***

I groaned as I woke up abruptly, only to be assaulted with pain from everywhere. _Ow ow ow ow… _wincing, I sat up slowly, taking in the smell of damp air and mold. Wait just a second. Our hotel room smelled clean and fresh. My eyes flew open as I looked around at what I could only assume to be a large rectangular room. Oh how creative. But then I spotted a slumped form lying several yards away from me. I walked a bit closer, suspicious. As I got closer, I could make out a purple hoodie, and wavy brown hair falling over one shoulder, exposing her dark-colored neck. "_Mira?!"_ I gasped, my soft voice echoing around the room as I rushed to my best friends side. Her warm chocolate colored eyes fluttered open. "L-Liz?" she whimpered softly, voice catching. "Yea, I'm here you're going to be okay, were going to be okay." I said as confidently as I could, but I could stop the panic from spilling out in my voice. Mira looked at me with her puppy-dog eyes. "b-but you were d-dead" she said choking on her words and sobbing. I looked at her scared. _Are we already dead…? _"Mira, it's okay, calm down, were both gonna get out of, well, whatever this place is." I said, surprised at the confidence in my own voice. She looked up at me with her tear-streaked face. "you t-think s-so?" she sobbed quietly. "definitely" I said, looking her in the eye and hugging her as tightly as I could without hurting her. "_mmmhmm…. But what if _I_ don't think so? Hmm?" _Herobrine appeared suddenly a few feet away, causing Mira to yelp and jump to her feet. I got up slowly, looking the bastard in his glowing eyes. "you go away, and leave us alone. You go away, and never come back." I hissed at him, stalking a bit closer for what I was about to do. He did not back away, just looked slightly amused. "you killed my best friend." I growled at him, shaking with fury. "and now" I said, tensing "I'm going to kill YOU!" I spat him in the eye, surprising him. Taking advantage of his momentary confusion to lunge at him, scratching, clawing, punching and kicking every part of him I could. His roar of pain covering up Mira's startled gasp. Suddenly, I was thrown across the large room, landing with an echoing thud on the cold, hard floor. I felt faint, and numbly realized I had broken a few ribs. Herobrine approached, growling with annoyance. Mia ran up the him yelling "NO DON'T HURT HER" but soon backing up at the look he gave her. "_oh, _I'm _not going to hurt her." _He growled, fury seeping in his voice. He grinned manically, and I felt every injury I had ever had in my entire life healed. I gasped with shock, and a few feet over I heard Mira do the same. I looked at Herobrine suspiciously. He laughed his crazed laughter again. "_oh no, no, no. you will hurt each other." _He laughed yet again at the looks of horror on mine and Mira's face. Knives appeared in front of us. "_if you refuse to fight to the death, I will simply kill both of you." _Said Herobrine simply, grinning like a child on Christmas. "no. I won't kill Mira." I said, determined to look him in the eye. He simply shrugged. _"oh, I don't care who dies. As long as one of you does." _He disappeared, only to reappear in a new- looking spectator box. Mira looked at the knife in front of her. "Mira?" I said softly. She didn't glance up. She just bent down and picked up the knife. When she turned to look at me her eyes were desperate and broken. "Liz I'm sorry." Mira said softly. "M-Mira?" I asked again, sounding uncertain. Mira looked down at the knife in her hand. "I'm sorry…" she whispered one last time. Then plunged the knife into her heart. "NO" I screamed, and it echoed across the room, seeming to shake the very foundation. I ran to my friends limp form. "Mira? Mira? No, not you, I can't lose you to… please Mira ANWSER ME!" I sobbed, hysterical. I can't lose both the people, the only people, who finally understood me for me. Mira's eyes fluttered open. "Mira? Mira, c'mon hold in there, you're going to be okay" I sobbed, knowing that it was a lie, and she knew it. "Liz" she said, smiling sadly, slurring her words. "Liz… I'm sorry…" she murmured. I looked down at her, tears streaming down my face, crashing unto hers. Her eyes become unfocussed. "J-Jinx…?" I heard her murmur, before I knew she was dead. Her hand flopped lifelessly to the ground. I sobbed into her dead body. The last thing I heard was cold, chilling laughter before I slipped unconscious yet again.

***Mira's POV***

I looked down at the knife on the floor. I heard Liz say my name, without really hearing her. _One of us has to die…_ I thought numbly, before picking up the knife. I looked at her, and despair filled me. Despair and regret. Along with one other thing: Longing. _Maybe.. maybe I could see Jinx again… _I thought desperately. Jinx was like an older sister to me. She took me in, even when no one else would. I looked at Liz feeling broke. "Liz I'm sorry." Was all I could manage. How I wasn't sobbing, I didn't know. "M-Mira?" she asked again, sounding uncertain this time, but refusing to pick up the knife. I thought of Jinx. Her crocodile grin, her eager attitude, forgiving nature… I couldn't stand it. Her death had broken me. "I'm sorry…" I whispered to her, knowing this was probably the last time I would ever speak to her. I thought of saying goodbye, but I couldn't tell her what I was doing. She would stop me, and kill herself instead. Always willing to sacrifice herself for those she loved. My eyes brimmed with tears. _Goodbye Liz_… thanking her mentally for giving me a life I always wanted and for staying with her friends no matter what. I stole one last glance at my best friend, who was willing to die for me. But I couldn't let her. I plunged the knife into my heart. I collapsed on the ground, Liz's cry sounded faint. I heard her talking, and forced my eyes open. I saw her lips move, but didn't hear her speaking. I smiled sadly up at her, and subconsciously murmured her name. "Liz… I'm sorry…" I said for the last time, looking past her to where a smiling figure stood behind Liz. "J-Jinx…?" I said, and all pain stopped. Jinx smiled sadly, and helped me up. I looked back, and almost threw up, though I doubted I even could. I saw Liz sobbing over my dead body. I turned back to Jinx, but before I could speak I heard cold laughter. I turned around, and Liz had gone, as has Herobrine. "I'm sorry you died to…" I heard Jinx say from behind me. I turned around slowly to look at her. "is it really you?" I asked softly. She nodded slowly, still smiling sadly. I ran to her and flung myself into her arms, sobbing. "it's okay, but it's time to go…" she murmured. I looked up at her. "g-go?" I asked, hiccupping. She nodded. "the angels said I could come back to earth to get you, but we have to go back now. I can't wait to show you my heaven" she said, grinning from ear to ear like I remembered, making me laugh. "and you can show me what you heaven looks like to!" she said happily, her grin spreading to me. "okay" I said laughing, and followed her into a blinding white light as we entered heaven together.

***Cody's POV (you really thought this would end happily ever after? NO THANKS! This **_**is **_**a horror story after all! Time to get UPSETTING!***

I woke up on the floor of Liz and Mira's room. I looked around. No one. I started to panic. _They can't be dead. Not both of them!_ I thought, looking around desperately. I got up shakily and sat on the bed. Then there was a flash, and Liz was suddenly on the floor. I gasped. "Liz!" I yelped, rushing over to her side. She groaned and sat up. "Liz, what happened?" I asked, worried. She had blood all over her. I was taken by surprise as she broke down sobbing. I helped into the couch in the family next to the kitchen and made her some tea, having learned she doesn't like chocolate. I lost track of time as I coaxed the full story out of Liz. "s-he d-died and I couldn't h-help her…" Liz forced out in between sobs. She buried her head into my shoulder, still sobbing. It was a couple minutes before I realized she had fallen asleep. I looked down at her, smiling. I recalled the first night they had met, and how she had fallen asleep on his shoulder then to. He immediately lost his smile as he remembered that that was the night Jinx died. He slid off the couch, putting a pillow under Liz's head, and went to the kitchen to make himself some hot chocolate because he, for one, loved chocolate. He hummed as he waited for the water to warm. He took the mug out when the microwave beeped, pouring the packet of flavoring into the steaming water. When he got back to the family, the cup fell from his hands, pieces flying everywhere, the contents gushing out and rushing over the floor and his feet. He rushed to Liz's side. She lay on the floor, twitching. Herobrine appeared across from us, behind the coffee table. "PLEASE, STOP!" I yelled, looking at Liz, who he had to hold down to stop her from hurting herself. "_nah. I don't think I will." _"PLEASE, HAVENT YOU TAKEN ENOUGH?!" I shouted at him, hatred pouring out into my words. "_hmmm… let me think. No." _Herobrine laughed at his own cleverness and watched me struggling to stop Liz from hurting herself. "please, I'll do anything. _Anything." _I whimpered. Herobrine cocked his head. "_anything…" _he mused aloud. Glancing around the room. Suddenly he laughed, a wide grin spreading across his face. _Great. _I thought, thinking that he wasn't going to help Liz. "_deal." _He said, laughing yet again. I stared at him. He smirked back. I glanced down at Liz. No change. "_oops. I forgot!" _he said, laughing even though the situation was literally deadly serious. He snapped his finger, and Liz gasped sat up. I looked around, but Herobrine was gone. "Cody…?" she murmured. "don't worry… he's gone…" I said, finding truth in these words. Liz stared at me in shock. She got up just as shakily as I did and sat on the couch. I came over and sat next to her. I turned to her. She looked at me, and as she did, I saw the hurt in her eyes. Tears welled up in my own. Without warning, she leaner forward.

And the girl of my dreams kissed me.

**Yea, yea, are ya happy?**

**Cody: YES**

**Liz: sort of… I miss Jinx and Mira…**

**Me: suck it up.**

**Me: well I hope you guys liked you happy ending. But… I do have another chapter. It was supposed to be the ending, but I thought you might like it better if I just left you off here. If you would like me to post this last chapter, comment that you would like me to.**

**Jinx: and I thought I was bad. I mean, really? Fourth wall? What fourth wall?**

**Me: SHIT! *glances over to fourth wall to see Herobrine trying to get across* UH-UH! NO YOU DON'T! *quickly seals fourth wall***

**Herobrine: you never let me have any fun!**

**Me: yea, well, I don't like your idea of fun. Welp, BAI FOR NOW GUYS AND GALS!**

**Everyone else: BAI GUY AND GALS!**


End file.
